1. Field of the Invention
Timed food dispenser for animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous automatically operated food dispensers have been devised for the feeding of animals, particularly dogs. Such devices have had the operational disadvantages that they were of an unduly complicated mechanical structure, were heavy and cumbersome, had a tendency for granules of food being dispensed to lodge in the time-operated mechanism of the feeder and render the same inoperative, and were so expensive that they had limited appeal to the portion of the public that had use for such feeders.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a timed food dispenser for animals that is substantially free of the above mentioned operational disadvantages, and has the further advantage of being of such simple mechanical structure that it requires little or no maintenance and may be sold at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for automatically feeding animals a predetermined quantity of food at predetermined timed intervals, and with the electric circuit used in periodically actuating the invention being of an extremely simple design, low cost, and one that requires a minimum of maintenance attention.
These and other operational advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof.